Come In!
by No1butjoe
Summary: As we all know, hanyous are looked down upon. But there is always one place Inuyasha can go where he will never be turned away. Please, R&R! ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!


Come In!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Agh! Based off of reading fanfiction . . . again! Wow, it's been a long time since I've written an Inuyasha fic. Hope I'm not too rusty.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.**

**Summary - As we all know, hanyous are looked down upon. But there is always one place Inuyasha can go where he will never be turned away. Where may that be you ask? Well, lets find out!**

"You may not enter, half-demon!"

The silver ears on top of his head bent back, but quickly shot up again as Inuyasha walked away, an angry scowl on his face. Once out of sight of the village, his shoulders slumped and his ears drooped a little. Though he never showed it, rejection hurt like nothing else.

"Feh," he muttered, wiping his still dry, yet moist, eyes.

_Flashback . . ._

"_You two go ahead," Inuyasha spoke to the demon-slayer and monk. "I'll catch up later."_

_Miroku cast him an unsure look, almost as if he was deciding whether or not to argue with him. Apparently, he thought better of it and only nodded. Inuyasha sighed as he watched his three friends walk towards the village ahead. If Kagome had been with them, she might've argued, but she was back in her own time, going to that 'school' thing she was always talking about._

'_**You know that village will never let you pass through their gates, right?'**__ a voice asked in his head._

_Inuyasha nodded. After all, that was why he had stayed behind. At least, for tonight, his friends would be able to rest peacefully._

_End Flashback . . . _

Inuyasha cast a glance back in the direction he had just come from. It had been worth a shot to see if his assumptions were correct. His fists clenched. He hated it when he was right! Darkness fell shortly as the wind picked up a little, sending shivers through his body as he huddled against a tree in an attempt to stay warm. His haori did little to offer him protection from the wind.

Looking around, Inuyasha rose to his feet, a decision forming in his head. His mind made up, the hanyou hurried through the forest, ignoring the branches that hit him as he rushed past. At last, he reached his destination - and jumped.

INUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHA

Kagome sighed as she sat down at her desk, staring out the window at the rain splashing against the pane. Her homework lay sprawling out in front of her, unfinished and forgotten.

'_I always beg Inuyasha to let me come home to study, and what do I do?' _Kagome asked herself. _'I just sit here.'_

"Kagome, dear, dinner's almost ready!" her mother called from downstairs.

Sighing, the teenager slowly stood to her feet, pushing her chair back in the process. With this she stood, coming eye level with a picture hanging on her wall. It was a small drawing, but it was important enough that it brought a smile to her face when it caught her eye. A friend of hers had drawn it for her during one of his art classes. She had described Inuyasha to him in detail and he captured that detail beautifully.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

At first, she thought she had imagined it, but when it came again, she knew it wasn't a figment of her imagination. She quickly turned around, smiling as she spotted Inuyasha sitting outside of her window, waiting for it to open. As she opened the glass, Kagome realized that her companion's face was drawn. His ears were droopy. Something had happened.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

He didn't answer her as he silently entered through the window, now fully standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Inuyasha," she tried again. "Has something happened to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?"

He shook his head, calming her fears. But it still didn't answer her question.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He went to reply, but she cut him off.

"And don't you dare tell me nothing, because I can tell by the way you're acting there's something wrong."

"Kagome, was there a time when you thought I was repulsive?" Inuyasha asked, refusing to meet her gaze.

'_So that's what this is all about?' _she thought, surprised.

Her hands gently caressed his face, forcing him to look up at her.

"Inuyasha, never in all the time I've met you have I felt any resentment or have towards you," she said in all honesty. "I could never despise you for just being yourself. I've told you that over and over."

Inuyasha just nodded, reverting his gaze to the floor once more. Kagome frowned in concern.

"Inuyasha, what's this all about?" she asked, worriedly. "Did-Did something happen while I was away?"

"Y-You could say that," the half demon replied, softly.

Kagome watched him closely for a few moments, examining his face. A hint of hurt reflecting in his eyes. Without saying a word, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha froze at the contact, but his body eventually relaxed and he allowed his arms to encircle the teenager to return the embrace. He buried his face in Kagome's hair, losing himself in it's scent. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice drifted sadly to his ears. "I'm so sorry."

Confused, the dog hanyou pulled away from her gently, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you back in your world," Kagome explained, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't deserve the treatment they give you."

Inuyasha smiled, a true smile that made Kagome smile also as they hugged once more.

"Kagome! Dinner!"

They both pulled away, still smiling. In her excitement, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on, lets go eat," she said, her eyes bright and cheerful.

Inuyasha nodded and followed her, but not before turning back to look out the bedroom window towards the well house.

'_I least I have somewhere I can go without being judged for what I am,' _ he thought, turning around and hurrying after Kagome.

Sniffing at the familiar scent filling the house, he broke out into a wide smile.

"Kagome, you better leave some ramen for me!"

**A/N: I know exactly what it feels like to be ridiculed, mocked, and teased. I just wanted to write this one-shot, hoping someone can learn from it. Don't judge people before getting to know them. Please, R&R!**


End file.
